


Сила любви, или тонкое искусство допроса

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно добиться своего разными способами...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила любви, или тонкое искусство допроса

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: pr.Vedьma Fleur

\- Пожиратель Смерти должен сидеть в Азкабане! Надеюсь, это всем понятно?! Но перед этим мы обязаны узнать всю информацию, которой он владеет, чтобы дальше бороться с этими врагами всего волшебного мира. В этом и состоит ваша задача. Не важно, как вы добудете эту информацию. Вы можете уговаривать их, кричать на них, применять пы.. хм.. физические способы воздействия. Помните, что Пожиратель Смерти – это не человек. Он продал свою душу Вольдеморту, который хуже, чем дьявол. В нем ничего не осталось, что напоминало бы о человеке. И если сегодня вы не будете с ним достаточно суровы, завтра он же будет убивать ваших родителей, любимых, ваших детей. И он не вспомнит о вашем милосердии, потому что для него не существует слова «милосердие». Вас, дети мои, не должны терзать моральные сомнения, потому что Пожиратель Смерти находится за рамками обычной человеческой морали. Надеюсь, каждый из вас понимает важность своей работы и недопустимость промахов. Малейшая ошибка – и вы погибнете, увлекая за собой свою семью и товарищей. А соболезнование Пожирателю Смерти – худшая из всех возможных ошибок. Будьте стойки. Пусть, который вы выбрали, труден, и его выдержит не каждый… но сойти с него можно только в могилу. Помните, что в ваших руках - судьбы всего магического мира… 

Под конец директор сорвался в патетику. Молоды авроры, выстроившиеся по обе стороны большой залы, в центре которой он вещал, переминались с ноги на ногу и поглядывали на часы. Некоторые. Немногие. Воодушевление директора передалось большинству; да что там, этих людей и не надо было науськивать: они рвались в бой со злом. Они рвались убивать.   
\- Ни один Пожиратель не выйдет от меня полностью здоровым человеком! – шипел и плевался Эндрю. – да что там, он может и вообще не выйти, - игриво подмигнул он ей. – Да. Я замучаю их до смерти, как они, эти твари, замучили сотни невинных жертв! Они еще вспомнят пролитую кровь, когда будут захлебываться в своей! 

\- Но если ты замучаешь его до смерти, он вряд ли тебе что-нибудь расскажет, - с циничной улыбкой заметила она. 

\- О, перестань, не будь педанткой. Есть же способы. Veritas, например. 

\- Ты считаешь, что это наверняка? 

\- Ну… - Эндрю игриво прищурился, - не будет говорить, попробую Imperio, Crucio. Нам же разрешили применять их! Вот увидишь, я здорово повеселюсь на своем первом допросе! 

Она презрительно хмыкнула и отошла в сторону. 

*****  
\- Разумеется, Северус, ты вовсе не обязан ходить туда. Ты вообще не обязан рассказывать больше того, что ты уже сказал на суде. В конце концов, ты можешь рассказать свои показания мне, и я сам их передам… 

\- Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор. Но, мне кажется, я должен пойти сам. 

\- Ох, Северус, Северус.. 

\- Да, профессор? 

\- Как бы тебе сказать.. Впрочем, надеюсь, мои подозрения неверны… Действительно, вряд ли тебе сейчас угрожает опасность… 

\- Ну, тогда я пойду, профессор? 

\- Хорошо, Северус. На ужин будет твоя любимая рыба. Не опоздай. 

*****  
\- Ну, мы все еще молчим? – Эндрю нехорошо усмехнулся. Походя снимая со стены кнут, он сильно стегнул им человека, сидящего на каменном полу в темнице. – Ты не хочешь со мной общаться, я вижу? – Эндрю постарался придать своему голосу то брезгливо-игривое звучание, какое слышал у преподавателей. Еще один удар. Человек дернулся. – Ах, да, у тебя же кляп во рту! Я и забыл, - с притворным удивлением проговорил Эндрю. 

\- Ну, милашка, теперь можешь мне исповедоваться. Опять молчишь? Ну что такое, - тон был капризно-разочарованным. 

\- Я сказал вам все, что мог. Отпустите меня. 

\- О, Мерлин, дорогой, так ты не хочешь больше со мной общаться? Ты хочешь уйти? Ну что ж.. – Удар кнутом… – видимо…- еще удар… - неужели мне придется-таки тебя отпустить? – Удар такой силы, что мужчина, видимо, не выдержал – он вскрикнул и съежился. 

\- Проблема в том, что, мне кажется, ты что-то скрываешь от меня. Или, может быть, ты скрываешь свои причиндалы? Стыдишься показать их мне? – Эндрю подошел ближе, поглаживая кнутом пленника по ноге. – Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться, милый. Ведь правда? – очень тихо и мягко сказал он. Пленник задрожал. – Раздвинь ноги! – внезапно рявкнул Эндрю. Пленник задрожал еще сильнее, но не двинулся. 

\- Ну что ж… – тихо прошептал Эндрю. Его глаза горели, а щеки побледнели от злости. – Imperio! Раздвинь ноги! 

С видимым сопротивлением пленник подчинился. 

Северус лежал на каменном поту темницы, абсолютно голый, с широко разведенными ногами перед этим чудовищем с кнутом и больше всего на свете хотел умереть. Прямо сейчас. Но его желанию не суждено было сбыться. 

\- Итак, ты все еще ничего не хочешь сказать мне? – вкрадчивый голос Эндрю. – Тогда.. Veritas! 

\- Кто были другие Пожиратели Смерти? Где они скрываются? Или… не скрываются?   
Северус сжал зубы. Он не скажет. Боль, зародившаяся у висков, дошла ледяной волной дол щиколоток и захватила его всего. Он не скажет. Он мог предать Вольдеморта, но не этих людей, которые стали его друзьями, его семьей. Быль взорвалась и тысячью осколков впилась в мозг. Он не ска… 

Его вывел из оцепенения тот же голос. Пытка продолжалась. 

\- Ах, какие мы нежные! Это же только начало. – Свист кнута. Низ живота обжигает болью, там набухает кровавый рубец. – Удивляешься моему мастерству, да? – Эндрю кажется польщенным. – Я провел детство на ферме. Там научился обращаться с лошадьми…и другим скотом. – Следующий удар ложиться на основание члена. Пленник, не сдерживаясь, вскрикивает. Как будто прорвало плотину ненависти. Удары ложатся один за другим на незащищенное тело, и непонятно, кто кричит громче – пленник от боли или экзекутор от удовольствия. Наконец, он выдыхается. Вытирает пот со лба. 

\- Не скажешь? – устало спрашивает Эндрю. 

\- Я… постойте… - Боль и отчаянье. 

\- Ты ничего не скажешь, что бы ты не сказал. Во всяком случае, пока мне это не надоест. – Эндрю размеренной походкой приближается к нему. 

\- Imperio! Подними бедра. Ноги не сдвигай.   
В глазах пленника отражается уже не страх, а ужас. Похоже, он даже не осознает, что делает. Эндрю перехватывает кнут.. Неожиданно быстро наклонившись, он резко засовывает рукоять кнута в анус пленнику. 

\- А вот так тебе понравится, а? – Прищуренное выражение хищного зверя. Пленник закрывает глаза и кричит. – Смотри на меня! – Это Imperio. Не подчиниться нельзя. 

Со странным заинтересованным лицом Эндрю наблюдает, как его рука протискивает, ввинчивает кнут в пленника. У того из ануса бежит кровь; рукоять кнута шириной больше двух дюймов.   
Пленник внезапно заливисто кричит и так же внезапно замолкает, теряя сознание. Эндрю вытаскивает покрытое кровью кнутовище. 

\- Сегодня я не сдамся так быстро, маленький ублюдок, - зло шепчет он. - Сегодня ты мне скажешь. Imperio! Проснись! – Пленник приходит в себя. 

\- Crucio, - брезгливо отступая на шаг. Пленник извивается на полу, но как-то вяло. – Черт! Тебе что, не больно?! Скотина! Сейчас ты получишь! Crucio! Crucio!!- Наконец, пленник падает и затихает. 

Несколько секунд Эндрю наблюдает за ним, как будто раздумывая. 

\- Вот видишь, что бывает, когда долго молчишь, - с укором говорит Эндрю, когда пленник открывает глаза. – Или тебе это нравится?! – резкое повышение голоса. – Ты, извращенная скотина! – Эндрю быстро расстегивает штаны и, приблизившись к пленнику, начинает мочиться ему на лицо. Голова пленника зафиксирована так, что он не может отвернуться, только зажмуривает глаза и сжимает зубы. Наконец, Эндрю облегчается. 

\- Оближи! – Он тыкает членом в рот пленнику. – Твою мать! Выродок! Imperio! Оближи!   
Пленник осторожно берет головку Эндрю, слизывая последние капли мочи. Его глаза полны слез и боли. 

\- Ну что, тебе понравилось?! – Звук пощечины. – Хочешь еще?! А в следующий раз будет хуже, если ты опять ничего не скажешь. Намного хуже. Не лучше ли облегчить душу прямо сейчас.. и тело тоже! – Эндрю хохочет. 

Пленник молчит. Экзекутор, проверив сдерживающие заклинания, уходит. 

Северус в конвульсиях падает на пол. Он не чувствует ничего. Это тело – избитое, изнасилованное, оскверненное – не его, не может быть его… 

Он не сказал.

*****  
Она торопливо шла по коридору, поплотнее запахивая мантию. Сильно сквозило, и голая кожа под бархатом не была лучшей идеей в середине зимы. Но все-таки это была ее лучшая идея. 

\- Уже были тут ваши. Ничего он им не сказал, как ни бились, - пробурчал охранник, неодобрительно покосившись на ее наготу под мантией. Она мило улыбнулась в ответ.   
Северус лежал голый на полу. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с последней пытки. Он впал в странное забытье. Но скрип двери заставил его поднять глаза. 

Она вошла мягко, осторожно подошла к нему и, опустившись на колени, сняла кандалы. Ни о чем не спрашивая. Пленник смотрел на нее во все глаза. «Такой молодой мальчик, - подумалось ей, - не больше 20 лет». 

\- Тише, тише, - прошептала она, гладя его по волосам. Он не мог поверить. Нежно взяв за плечи, она притянула его к себе. Он уткнулся лицом в ямку у ключицы. Она перебирала его волосы, целовала виски, лоб. Он закрыл глаза и, казалось, не дышал. 

Осторожно взяв его лицо в руки, она начала целовать глаза, щеки.. губы. Несколько секунд поцелуя «в одну сторону». И он ответил. Она внутренне усмехнулась. Очень нежно, очень осторожно – язык – в его рот; пальцы – в волосы. Да. Объятия. Чуть глубже. Большие черные глаза, как у побитого щенка, которого внезапно приласкали, потрепали за ушком. Он прижимает ее к себе и находит губы снова. Сам. 

Сейчас. Она медленно ложится на пол, увлекая его за собой. Его поцелуи переходят на шею, плечи. Наконец - голая кожа о голую кожу. Она избавляется от ненужной мантии…   
Шокирующее ощущение теплой нежной женщины – после всего, что с ним случилось. Да и без этого ощущение было бы шокирующим. В первый раз. Северус не мог понять, снится ему это или нет. И не мог сопротивляться сладкому, очень чуткому и осторожному плену. «Кажется, я сошел с ума под пытками», - последняя здравая мысль. 

Осторожно он лег на нее, продолжая целовать. Она чувствовала рубцы от кнута и старалась не прикасаться к ним, чтобы не причинять боли. Она гладила его спину вдоль по позвоночнику, наслаждаясь производимым эффектом, другой рукой ерошила его волосы. Наконец, глубоко поцеловав, закинула ему ногу на бедро. Он медленно вошел в нее, как бы боясь сделать больно, продолжая целовать. Жарче и жарче. Быстрее и быстрее. 

Закусить губу. Потом перебирать его волосы, дожидаясь, пока он придет в себя. Он опять уткнулся в ямку у ее ключицы. Он плакал. Она обнимала его и шептала какие-то успокаивающие слова. Наконец первый приступ рыданий прошел. 

\- Тише, тише, мой мальчик. – Поцелуй в висок. – Все, тише. Я здесь, ну. Расскажи мне все. Будет легче. Я здесь, я здесь. 

И он, держа ее в объятиях, не отрывая лица от ее плеча, рассказал ей все. 

\- Ну вот, теперь все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь. Все закончится. Я здесь, - сказала она, уходя. Он спал. 

*****  
Назавтра они устроили большую облаву и взяли всех. Многих приговорили к поцелую дементора. «Это не Северус, уверяю вас, - шептали в тюремной повозке. – Кто угодно, только не он. Я знаю, он бы никогда… Ни один аврор не вытянет из него признания!» 

Назавтра его выпустили, и он вернулся в Хогвартс.

\- fin -


End file.
